Alleyway Deals
by WritingMage
Summary: It was simultaneously wonderful and terrible, and with a deep breath, Hermione stepped towards her fate.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and in truth, I only own the interpretation of a certain narrator and some characters and perhaps bits and pieces of the nonexistent plot. It also really isn't about Draco/Hermione.

* * *

Shivering, Hermione pressed herself against the cold alley wall. Above her, the rain pelted mercilessly. At the mouth of the alleyway, she saw the blurred lights of the passing cars. The alley smelled filthy; rancid food in the dumpster to her left; the cobblestone caked with old vomit from the pub-goers; the polluted rain. It was enough to roil Hermione's stomach. Still, she waited in the dark. It was several more minutes before someone entered the alleyway. Practically shoving herself into the bricks, Hermione held her breath.

"Ms. Granger," someone called in a faint voice.

Still, Hermione did not reveal herself. She couldn't until she was absolutely sure.

"Pepper-imps and Rowena," they called out again.

It was then that Hermione revealed herself. She studied the shadowy figure. "Narcissa," she acknowledged. Staring, Hermione waited for the older woman to make the first move.

Pregnant silence fell over them. The spell was only broken when Narcissa peeled off her hood. "Ms. Granger, I presume you've come to accept my offer."

"Not quite."

"No?" Narcissa raised a delicate brow. The upward tilt of her nose was a silent signal for Hermione to explain.

"No," Hermione confirmed, "But I'm willing to make a counter offer."

A shrewd light came into Narcissa's eyes, and that only made Hermione's stomach knot worse. "A counter offer that you don't want your little Phoenix comrades to know of. Or perhaps-" Narcissa paused. Her eyes zeroed in on Hermione's, piercing into Hermione like ice-cold knives. "Perhaps, you don't want your comrades to interfere."

Hermione steeled herself and brushed past Narcissa's prodding. "My counter offer is that I marry your son in exchange for the Order of the Phoenix's safe passage to Bulgaria and a sum of ten-thousand pounds transferred to a non-traceable account. Of course," Hermione added, "The Order of the Phoenix will be given access to these funds immediately." Hermione jutted her chin.

Narcissa fell back slightly. "And why would I want you to marry my son?" Her voice was cold.

Hermione shook her head. "We both know that your original stipulation about me living with you as your ward was just an excuse. There's no need to pretend, Narcissa. We both know what your endgame was."

Narcissa smiled, and her teeth glittered like little blades in the dark. "Yes, yes, I suppose we do… I'll take your counter-offer, Ms. Granger. Or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Lips pressed tightly, Hermione could only clench her fists. "Should I call you Mother now?" At Narcissa's pursed lips, Hermione took vicious gratification. Hermione smiled sardonically. "We'll be family."

"Only temporarily, of course," Narcissa said.

"Yes, thank Merlin."

Their eyes met in a contest of will. As they stared, Narcissa saw fit to put out her stipulations. "You will marry my son and act like the perfect bride. You will be contrite and present yourself as a defector. As soon as the Dark Lord's reign ends, you will immediately dissolve your union with my son."

"And you, Narcissa, will make sure your son, you, your husband, or anyone in your wretched circle doesn't touch a hair on my head. You will grant the Order of the Phoenix safe passage to Bulgaria and ten-thousand pounds."

In the gloomy London rain, the women spoke their Unbreakable Vows. Hermione felt the magic tingling in her body; she felt the vow's magic press itself into her skin, suffocating her. Afterwards, she shivered.

"May we both get what we seek," Narcissa said. Out of her robe, she pulled a port key. "It is time."

It was simultaneously wonderful and terrible. With a deep breath, Hermione stepped towards her fate. This was for the cause. This was for Harry and Ron and Ginny and everyone else that depended on her. This was the only way. Hermione swallowed. This was the only way.

As she felt the magic begin overtaking her, Hermione was only conscious of the bitterness of her mouth, of the weight in her stomach. But those didn't matter, she told herself. It didn't matter if she hadn't said goodbye to her friends or if she hadn't even told them of this deal or if she felt like she was prostituting herself for the cause. All that mattered was that they would be safe. They would live another day, fight another tomorrow. That was the only thing Hermione let herself think on and cling to, the sliver of hope that in the end, all would be well.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 13, 2017

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Word Count:** 741

Note: This is by far not my best writing, but I felt like sharing. Narcissa and Hermione interacting, it's an interesting thought. Maybe I'll flesh out this idea more someday so it's a longer one-shot. Tell me what you think! This is ONLY a ONE-SHOT. ;)  
***I have the dreadful habit of writing for fandoms I know nothing about. Let it be known: I have never actually read the Harry Potter Books or seen the films.


End file.
